powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Power Weaponry
The ability to wield or create weapons that counteract or nullify a specific type of power. Sub-power of Anti-Power Manipulation. Variation of Power Opposition and Power Weaponry. Also Called *Power Negation Weaponry *Power Neutralizing Weaponry *Power Opposing Weaponry Capabilities User can to create or wield weaponry with the ability to negate, oppose, or otherwise neutralize or limit the abilities of a certain power, in high level cases even outright removing the power from the victim. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of counteracting potential possess. Applications *Power Absorption *Power Deactivation *Power Destruction *Power Dilution *Power Erasure *Power Negation *Power Opposition *Power Overload *Power Reduction Variations * Anti-Power Artillery * Anti-Power Blade Construction * Anti-Power Bow Construction * Anti-Power Polearm Construction * Anti-Power Shield Construction * Anti-Power Whip Generation Associations *Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection *Anti-Magic *Anti-Power Manipulation *Anti-Psychic Presence *Focused Group Counter *Healing Factor Nullification *Power Weaponry Limitations *May only be able to counter one specific type of power, or lose the ability to counter said power after a specific number of uses. *Users of powers that the weapon counteracts may be either harmed or lose the ability to use their own powers while wielding it. *May not be able to overpower Transcendent Weaponry. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. *Anti-Power Immunity *Negation Immunity/Bypassing Immunity *Power Anchoring Known Users Known Anti-Power Weaponry Gallery Copen (ASG2).png|Copen "The Adept Slayer" (Azure Striker Gunvolt series) can fire bullets made from Carrerra's Septima to neutralize the powers of Adepts. Asta wielding anti magic weapons.png|Asta (Black Clover) can use Anti-Magic Weapons to face down magical foes by negating their powers. Aggregor_004.png|Aggregor's spear (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) is specifically designed to counteract electrokinetic species. BlackLanternsNekron.jpg|The Black Lantern Corps (DC Comics) can sever others' connection to the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Kryptonite_Spear_Bats.jpg|Batman (DC Extended Universe) created a Kryptonite spear specifically to weaken and kill Superman. Worm Eater Deadman Wonderland.gif|The Undertakers (Deadman Wonderland) use their Worm Eater to oxidize the "Nameless Worm" that allows Deadmen to use their Branches of Sin, instantly disabling the powers. Card_asuna.jpg|Asuna Kagurazaka's (Mahou Sensei Negima) Pactio artifact, Ensis Exorcizans, acts as a focus for her magic cancelling ability. Stormbreaker.png|Stormbreaker (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a Asgardian weapon forged specifically to kill Thanos... Strormbreaker_vs._Infinity_Beam.jpg|...and counter the Infinity Gauntlet. Yōhime_cutting_Nurarihyon's_arm.png|Nenekirimaru (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) is a spirit blade that only harms yokai, increasing in power with every yokai it cuts. Smoker.jpg|Smoker (One Piece) uses Nanashaku Jitte, a jitte with a Seastone tip that allows it to easily disable users of Devil Fruit powers. Traveler02.jpg|Clark Kent (Smallville) being blasted and neutralized by Kryptonite tasers. Anti-Ock_Suit_from_MSM_screen.jpg|Spider-Man's (Spider-Man PS4) Anti-Ock Suit was created using the same technology used for Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms, allowing him to counter and defeat them. Sabine Mandalorian Vambraces Star Wars Rebels.png|Mandalorian vambraces (Star Wars) are made specifically to counteract a Jedi's Force powers. Amon's_Doujima.png|Quinques like Amon's Doujima (Tokyo Ghoul) are formed from the kagune of ghouls specifically to kill ghouls. ReebuSpear.jpg|Armor Hunters such Primary Reebo (Valiant Entertainment) wields the the Armor Hunter Spears, weapons used to disrupt and kill x-o armors and their hosts. Artemis.jpg|Artemis (Vampire Knight) is specifically designed to counteract and kill vampires. Sisters of Silence art.jpg|The Sisters of Silence (Warhammer 40,000) utilize a host of anti-psyker weapons in addition to their natural Anti-Psychic Presence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Negation Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Common Powers